


Greedy Flower Child

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff and Humor, M/M, shance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: They find a planet like earth. But the flowers and trees glowed while the grass was a different colour.





	Greedy Flower Child

**Author's Note:**

> I love flowers so why not give these two some? 

Looking around the area, it looked just like earth. But the sky was purple and the flowers glow, the grass was silver looking. It wasn't earth, there was no humans that lived here. No family...

Sighing softly before feeling a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking up, seeing Shiro smiling at me, "Let's go make some flower crowns."

\---

"Lance you can't keep stealing all the blue flowers. You're gonna mess up my pattern." Shrio sighed, seeing me smirk as I went to grab another blue one. "We are in a meadow, I'm sure we aren't limited." I hummed. Knowing I'm getting Shiro annoyed. Seeing him grab a yellow. He was doing a pattern for us all. Black, blue, red, yellow, green. But since I kept stealing blue, he can't finish the crown.

I got up and moved next to him, giving some of my flowers to him. "Here. But I'm going to start stealing the black ones if you don't." I joke, seeing him roll his eyes and grinned. "Remind me never to let you have a flower garden." Shiro jokes back. And we continued to make our crowns.

I made mine blue and black, mainly blue because it was a better colour. I placed it on his head, seeing him stop and glance up at it. "Lance, if we were giving each other the crowns, I would of made one just for you." He said, and looked back at me. Slightly surprised.

I shrugged and started leaning against his side, watching his fingers tie each flower to the crown. How focused he was. Yawning quietly and closed my eyes, hearing him start humming. It was so peaceful. The air smells like light honey, and whatever Shiro has on. He smells like the ocean.

Time passed, I guess I fell asleep because the next think I felt happening, was Shiro gently shaking me. "Lance, wake up." I groaned in reply, my back hurt, stupid armor. "What?" "Look."

Sighing and slowly opened my eyes, it was darker out now. The sky was black, but had stars. And the plants glowed. The black flowers seem to have a purple glow, like Shiro's Galra hand. Looking up and saw Shiro's flower crown glowing. "Is it me or you're brighter than a star?" Smirking and saw him actually blush.

"Lance. You are so... Adorable." He leaned over and kissed my head before getting up and helping me up. "Let's head back before everyone worries."

**\---**   
**Extra:**

"If you hold 9 roses in front of a mirror, you'd see 10 of the prettiest things in the world." I give one of my so charming smirks, seeing Shiro blush and look away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas and wanna see them as stories, just comment below!


End file.
